Terminal
by garden-nomes
Summary: A stranger is sitting beside a blue-eyed brunette in an airport terminal... Why does she look so nervous? One-shot based off one of the trailers for skins:Fire.


**A/N: So, instead of re-watching the Fire trailer for what feels like the twentieth time and fawning over it like a complete mong because OMG IT'S SKINS AND JULY CAN'T COME FAST ENOUGH!, I decided to write another fleeting one-shot. **

**This is from the POV of neither Naomi nor Emily, but a random traveler at Heathrow. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own skins. Bugger.**

* * *

So, it's just been a shit of a day, I'm supposed to be travelling to Berlin for a business conference, and traffic was so shit, it turns out I've missed my flight, and the next one isn't until this afternoon. No point in braving the traffic twice just to get back here, and I've already checked in, so I'm waiting in the transit lounge, like the rest of the people here.

There's a girl sitting next to me. She's tall, slim, and has long brownish coloured hair. She's wearing a nice looking purple jacket with zips on the cuffs. She is pre-occupied with her phone, as most people tend to be these days, and she appears to be holding a folded copy of a magazine that I don't think I've ever read before... Heat? Anyway, I'm pretty sure which magazine she's reading is beside the point.

She's now staring up at the arrivals board, scanning the various flight listings.

"Which flight are you looking for?" I ask.

She doesn't hear me at first, obviously her mind is somewhere else. So, I clear my throat and give it another go.

"Erm, excuse me, which flight are you looking for?" I ask again. She turns to look at me, and her expression is puzzled. But her eyes are striking blue, a blue that just delves right into you and doesn't let up.

"Sorry... Uh... New York." She replies, with a look of apology.

I look up at the board, spotting the status of the flight from New York. "There it is, it looks like it has just landed." I say, pointing to the flight board.

"Oh, thanks. Thought I was going blind, it's been a while since I was last in an airport." She says, and I note the slight sad tone to her voice.

"Travel much?" I ask her.

She smiles politely. "Went to Goa with my girlfriend after college."

"Oh. Nice place?"

"Beautiful."

"I'm going to Berlin, myself, but I missed my flight. Bloody traffic." I tell her.

"That's bad luck."

"Yeah, thank god it's a business flight, the company can pick up the tab." I laugh.

"Right."

"So...meeting someone, then?"

There's a slight delay before she nods. "Yeah." The tone to her voice is slightly sad. Her fingers fiddle with her phone, and she looks deep in thought.

"Friend, or...?"

"Friend, yeah." She nods again. "Actually, it's my girlfriend. She's been interning in New York, you see... This is the first time she's been home in a while."

"How long?"

She bites her bottom lip. "Six months."

"I see. You've missed her?"

She nods again. She seems to be of few words, a bit lost in her thinking. So I leave her to it for a few minutes Of course, I don't know what she is thinking, I'm not a mind reader, but I guess it has something to do with her girlfriend. She takes what seems to be a cleansing breath and exhales slowly.

"Nervous?"

"A little. We've just... Missed each other, and this... Something happened. She knows what it is, but it's a bit of a shock to all our friends."

"Something tragic?"

She nods.

"I'm sorry." I offer. She simply nods again, and looks out over the sea of people that wander through the terminal. Her expression changes into one of relief when she sees who she is looking for.

"Oh, that's her. Uhm... Thanks for the help with the board." She says, standing up and pointing to the arrivals board.

"No problem, glad I could help." I smile. She nods in response and started to make her way across the busy terminal. I watch her, it not like I'm late for a flight at this point.

"Emily!" I hear her call, and spy the recognition on the face of a short, brunette haired woman. Her face seems to light up immediately, and the same expression of relief gracing her features. I watch the both of them, as they meet up with each other. The taller girl opens her arms and wraps them around Emily, and their embrace says more than just a simple hug. She did tell me that they hadn't seen each other in months, but this said something else.

It says to me, without even knowing them, that they have been through a lot together, and have known each other a long time. Maybe they even met as kids. But it also speaks of comfort, the taller girl holding Emily close, as if to ward away any bad things that might happen. But the taller girl did say something about something tragic happening, so perhaps her embrace is protective, as well as comforting. Whatever the case, it is really quite sweet.

Before I can have more time to think about it, they've melted into the crowd again. Whatever the situation, somehow it's right that they are back together.

* * *

**Reviews welcomed :)**


End file.
